Lime's World
by Beanie Dude
Summary: One morning the first chick of the season was born! But here 's the thing her parents don't know what to name her! Her mom told every one her name was chicky. Wait I don't like that name her mom said. That name sounds to much like Chucky! Her dad came up with a idea, How about Chica? Her mom thought the name was beautiful! Her mom put it on the birth certificate! A child was born!
1. Chapter 1

a story about lime the puffer ball

_Hi my name is Lime and I am 14, and I live in the US. I think I should be going to bed right now but it is a Thursday, so that means tomorrow is Friday and I get to party all night with my friends. Well I should go to bed see you in the morning. Lime went to bed and the sun woke her up the first thing she said was this is going to be a good day! She went on the school bus and thought about how school was going to be she sat next to her friends Raspberry and Grape they are in her gym class and home room and they sit with each other at lunch. Hi Lime said Grape hi Grape after Grape came Raspberry they talked about Friday and school when they got off the bus this is what they said. So do you guys want to come over my house after school today and go in my pool? Asked Lime sure they said ok let's go to class. Oww why is there water there wait a second she looked over at her brother Orange and his friend with buckets at water laughing come here you guys! And that's when the bad part happened come here she ran to them then the bell rang it was time to go to home room I love home room cuz the teacher loves me hi Mrs. Bain hi there Lime why don't you take a seat. ok I said hi Raspberry hi Grape hi they said after that was are other classes and stuff then came gym. I hate gym cuz when are gym teacher tells us to run my brother's girlfriends sister all ways tells me I have short legs and that gets me mad but it is Friday and I can't get mad on Friday I felt bad for Grape because in gym class she always falls Raspberry on the other hand she does not even go to gym class she only goes when we don't run cuz she hates to run! I was sweater like crazy I wish I brought water unlike and the other kids :( but any way then came lunch I bought like I always do I and I got some pizza milk and some cake I mean I don't wanna get too skinny. Grape got a bagel even though the bagles there are gross! She got some soda to go with it then Raspberry got pizza milk and a cookie. We sat down with each other and talked about after school. I spilled milk on my shirt so I had to get a napkin I went to grab one but on my way back I slipped in water again and it was from Orange and his friends now this is when it got really bad I chased after them but the principle Mr. p saw us then I got detention I was really sad cuz it was Friday Grape was sad too cuz she wanted to hang out with me but Raspberry was not sad all she said was where is your napkin? I got mad at her and yelled,then she told me that I was saying that because I thought you were going to sneak out. Then I thought well maybe I could. Grape was shocked because she never thought that I would say yes to sneaking out of detention like someone who would sneak out of jail or something. Why don't you just stay in detention I mean there is always next week! i know I said but it's going to take a lot of days to get to next week but I could pull of sneaking out . you can try said Grape I am going to try to find my old hat in the lost in found. Grape: ok let's see what's in here mittens , a phone , a soccer ball oh there's my hat! Did you find your hat grape yup 2 minutes later a girl walked over to Grape and she looked mad hey! She said that's my hat! Grape and me and Ras told her that it is her hat then she said well look it says Plum on your hat and it did Grape told her that she did not know it was her hat but it was too late she got detention as well. Now Rasperry really wanted us to sneak out because she did not want to be alone on a Friday Lime said she would only if Grape would and Grape said no so Raspberry went over to the fire alarm and pulled it made the most terrible noise ever no one ever wanted to have fire drills or have a real fire even the teacher did not want to have them. When she pulled every one ran outside covered their ears me and Grape did it too we screamed! We ran outside then Raspberry said that she pulled it so you know what that means. After school it was time for all of us to go to detention it was in a room that the freshman have their home room we got yelled at then the principal said he will be walking around the school. He told us to pick the gum off under the tables. Which is the rumors if you get detention. But no one told me there was going _

_to me 10 pieces of gum under each table! I really wanted to go home right now and I was so hungry! I went to go see what Ras was working on,I found her under the table chewing and swallowing the gum from under the table. Raspberry that's gross! Eww she ran away from me I chanced her around the room she is fast final I got her and took the gum away from her Ras: but I am so hungry you will be too when you're in here for the next 2 hours I really was hungry too and so was grape I thought for a minute then I said… wait I know how we can eat I can call chica- fun fact chica is my brothers girlfriend. And tell her to bring us some tacos and put them in my locker! Raspberry thought that was a good idea too so I called her and she said sure! Chica: wait I minute Orange I got a text from lime (plz bring some tacos to room 101 in school thank you) room 101? Why would she want me to bring tacos to room 101? Umm orange where is lime? Oh lime she is in detention why? Oh bye orange! Wait! Ok here is the school oh no I see Mr.p chica hid in a locker witch was good because that was my locker she put the tacos in there then tried to get out but she could not because she locked the locker when she got in it she screamed for help but no one could hear her now back to me. Ok guys I think she is here we just need to doge Mr.p lets go we tip toed to my locker half way there we found Mr.p we ran away he could hear something so he followed the noise we made which made us ran even faster! We lost him and made it to my locker but right when I opened it I found chica stuck in there. We all said are you ok and she said well I was stuck in there for 5 minutes and I could only breath thought the little hole in your locker! We grabed the tacos and said thx. Chica got out and ran out of the school. We got back to room 101 and ate the tacos they were so good . after they were gone that's when Grape said we could sneak out. Grape jumped on Raspberry and I jumped onto Grape we needed to push the window I gave the window a push then Raspberry fell then Grape fell then I fell. We tried that again and the same thing happened but each the time the window got more and more closer to opening I really wanted to go on my last push the window opened and I fell off good thing I landed on fluffy grass then Grape and Ras came after me. I really was glad we were out but it was 5:30 PM so at that time the sun was setting. We could not see that much since it was dark but I called chica's brother because I knew my brother would not pick me up from school so I called chico and he said sure he drove to the school and dropped us up at my house. We were so glad to be home we went in my room and sat down on my bed we were so tired! And we fell asleep good night and happy Friday everyone and see you later! Bye!_

Chapter 2 –baby sitting

Hi guys it's me lime and it's Saturday which I love because there is no school! And I get to hang out with my friends Grape and Raspberry they should be here soon knock knock ! I think that's them! I opened the door but it was not Grape or Raspberry it was my friend Rufus and his children Tommy and Sissy. Tommy is 4 years old. Sissy is 5 years old. Rufus asked me if I could babysit Tommy and Sissy I told him I would but in the middle of my sentence he said ok thanks bye! Sissy said " Tommy look cookies, let's go get some. No no no those are for Grape and Raspberry! Knock knock! Wait a second I opened the door and it was Grape and Raspberry. Hi guys come on in. Tom and sis: Waspberry and wape! Aww it's Tommy and Sissy I did not know they were going to be here! Said Ras and Grape. Me too but Rufus just dropped them off. Well don't worry I help out my mom baby sit the kids at the orthanage and they are lovely well some of them…..well any way the ones that are bad I can handle! Hey Sissy stop pulling my hair! Said Grape. Well I made some…. I mean a cookie for you guys .umm lime how are we going to share one cookie asked Raspberry? Well they ate them all! Oh well we can just make some more then said Ras . ok guys let's make some cookies! I'll get the dough said Grape I'll get the milk and I will get the chocolate chips! While we were doing that sissy and tommy found my brother Orange's room. Wow! They both said they looked at his game boy and started playing on it. When me Grape and Ras got the cookies in the oven we looked for the kids we looked In Orange's room and saw they were on his Gameboy. And they were not playing o it! They were hitting it to see what it did. Which would get me in really big trouble! I pulled it away from them but they hands were like glued on it Ras and Grape tried and to but it would not work then Sissy said umm wime tommy gwude his hand to thingy wingy. What he really glued his hands well what kind of glue did he use? Tommy what kind of glue did you use? Asked raspberry I dunno said Tommy but I ask sissy. Sissy what kind of glue did you. i use the one with the banana said sissy. Oh no you used banana glue? Oh no said Ras and Grape! Let's go see if someone knows how to get the glue out I will go try to call a hospital said Grape. she called a hospital and they said if we go to bakers field and you can get some banana glue remover . But bakers field is 1 hour away and Rufus is coming in 1 hour and 15 minutes and Orange is coming home too at that same time! Don't worry me and Raspberry will be back 15 minutes before they come back! Ok I will stay here with the kids I said. Grape: get in the car Raspberry Grape said. Wow no one told me bakers field is on the high way Ras this is going to be a long ride! While they were doing I was have a tough time getting Tommy to eat. Back to me now! Ok guys I have cookies here is a cookie for you and here is a cookie for….. umm Tommy how can you eat cookies when your hands are glued to a Gameboy? Just put the cookies.. in my mouth said Tommy. Tommy opened his mouth then I placed the cookies in his mouth. Why are we all acting like that is normal because it's not. Sissy wanted to go in my room so sissy and tommy went to my room. They played with my pillows which was weird and my bed. Bed? How could they be playing with my bed? Well that's something thats I don'tknow! It was 46 minutes later witch was not a lot of time left I called them and told them when are you going to be here! They said they just got ice cream . this was my reaction. what? Your not even at bakers field yet? Grape: calm down we will be there soon. They were driving with ice cream in their hands which you can't do so then they saw a cop car behind them then they said or maybe more then soon. Grape: drive Raspberry drive! They ran to bakers field grabbed it then they went back. Knock knock! Oh no that's Rufus kids hide! Knock knock oh no that's orange! I opened the door hi… guys come in! orange ran to his room I stopped him. Orange orange wait for… Rufus to leave. Well where is the kids then orange can go to his room said Rufus . they are going to the bathroom! Hehe hehe. It took a lot of stalking but final they came they ran to the room and put it on tommy's hands and pushes them to Rufus. That was a long Saturday well bye! And happy Saturday guys!

Chapter 3 – little sister lemon her new phone

_Hi guys it's lime here and.. HOW DO I SEND I TEXT? CLICK THE BLUE BUTTON! Sorry that was my little sister lemon her 11th birth day was yesterday and she got a phone and I have been helping her with ..BEEP BEEP wait I got a text it's from lemon it says hi lime. Lemon I am in the middle of a video! Sorry well I should go bye! Lemon: ooo a camra maybe I can make a video! Hi guys my name is lemon and I am 11 years old and I live in the US. I should be going….Lime stop that's my intro! Sorry! So I should be going to bed now because it is Monday and torrmow is a Tuseday so i can party with my friends at school! Lemon stop that's still my intro! Sorry! So I just got this new phone and I got face time,text free angry birds and some other stuff! Well I really should go to sleep bye! Lemon woke up and the first thing she said was. Oh no school! She got on the bus and sat next to her friend pax they talks about how bad middle school is and it's not even a Friday! She got off the bus and went to her locker. Wait! I thought this story was about me! Not you lemon oh right carie on. Back to me I went to my locker and grabbed stuff my math class which I hate! On my way I slipped and all my books fell but my friends helped me pick my books up there names are Raspberry and Grape! Hey go back to me! Lemon you had half of the chapter . its just your life is so boring. No it's not! Fine lemon the story can be about you. YES! So I saw my friend grape fruit walk bye and I told her that I got a new phone this is what she said. Why do you have a iphone 5 you know the iphone 6 just came out and every one has it! What I never knew that! Oh and what's your number? It's 506 126 4871! So I went to homeroom first. My home room teacher is the meanest teacher on earth she…..TAKE YOUR SEATS! She says that! After that was math I ran to my locker I got the books out then ran but I was to late the door was closed I was trying to get in I was knocking on the door! I had to go to the office to sigh my name in a stuff but that toke forever because I could not figure out what the date was so when I was done it was lunch. There food there is so gross they serve mashed stuff there fries and put them in a bag then get a hammer and mash them up then give it to you! I brought lunch! I sat next to pax, his friend robo ,and grape fruit. We gave each other are numbers and talked about when Friday comes which will be awesome! When lunch was over it was time for gym . which I think is cool I mean we are doing a re lay race In gym class witch I love! It was pax ,water melon ,and robo up first .i was behind pax. 1,2,3 go! Go pax I yelled!i could hear go water melon go robo. It's almost me pax is in 2nd! Ok my turn I am in first place! ...*.slips* *everyone comes over to her* are you ok. Are you ok? Are you ok! I am fine… but my iphone is not! I ran over to it had crack I tried to turn it on but it would not… see lemon your life is sad! Back to me me me! So I sat down at lunch with my best friends Grape and Ras! –fun fact Ras is short form Raspberry- so as I was saying I sat down with them. Did you here what happened? No. lemon broke her phone in gym class! Really? Yup so we are getting her a new one! How? When's your next class? Asked lime I have a class at 1;30 me too said Raspberry. I do to so we can sneak out…..wow wow wow wow we are not sneaking out said Ras. But you loved sneaking out! In detention but not in school! Oh we could go to the…. After school? Umm lime my phone is not brocken did you even read part of this chapter is says. I tried to turn it on but it would not….let me play angry birds! It was just a little scratch . So back to me no me no me no me! So when lunch was.. I picked up my…. Over I went into….i phone and I went to…history then after that it was time to go home….home. Lime why can't this chapter be about me? What do you mean the whole chapter was pretty much you. Lemon it is going to be about.. me. fine! I got home and I got some thing.. HOW DO I GET ANGRY BIRDS AGAIN!. YOU CLICK THE BLUE BUTTON! I got some juice and sat down wow that was a wired day I said. BEEP BEEP sorry I got a text from lemon. Do you want to come over to my room? Hehehe o k . well bye and have a great day your friend Lime. _

Chapter 4- that's my life

Hi guys its Lime so that's it! That's my world! it may be crazy but some times I love it! Thank you and have a nice day your friend Lime


	2. Babby sitting

a story about lime the puffer ball

_Hi my name is Lime and I am 14, and I live in the US. I think I should be going to bed right now but it is a Thursday, so that means tomorrow is Friday and I get to party all night with my friends. Well I should go to bed see you in the morning. Lime went to bed and the sun woke her up the first thing she said was this is going to be a good day! She went on the school bus and thought about how school was going to be she sat next to her friends Raspberry and Grape they are in her gym class and home room and they sit with each other at lunch. Hi Lime said Grape hi Grape after Grape came Raspberry they talked about Friday and school when they got off the bus this is what they said. So do you guys want to come over my house after school today and go in my pool? Asked Lime sure they said ok let's go to class. Oww why is there water there wait a second she looked over at her brother Orange and his friend with buckets at water laughing come here you guys! And that's when the bad part happened come here she ran to them then the bell rang it was time to go to home room I love home room cuz the teacher loves me hi Mrs. Bain hi there Lime why don't you take a seat. ok I said hi Raspberry hi Grape hi they said after that was are other classes and stuff then came gym. I hate gym cuz when are gym teacher tells us to run my brother's girlfriends sister all ways tells me I have short legs and that gets me mad but it is Friday and I can't get mad on Friday I felt bad for Grape because in gym class she always falls Raspberry on the other hand she does not even go to gym class she only goes when we don't run cuz she hates to run! I was sweater like crazy I wish I brought water unlike and the other kids :( but any way then came lunch I bought like I always do I and I got some pizza milk and some cake I mean I don't wanna get too skinny. Grape got a bagel even though the bagles there are gross! She got some soda to go with it then Raspberry got pizza milk and a cookie. We sat down with each other and talked about after school. I spilled milk on my shirt so I had to get a napkin I went to grab one but on my way back I slipped in water again and it was from Orange and his friends now this is when it got really bad I chased after them but the principle Mr. p saw us then I got detention I was really sad cuz it was Friday Grape was sad too cuz she wanted to hang out with me but Raspberry was not sad all she said was where is your napkin? I got mad at her and yelled,then she told me that I was saying that because I thought you were going to sneak out. Then I thought well maybe I could. Grape was shocked because she never thought that I would say yes to sneaking out of detention like someone who would sneak out of jail or something. Why don't you just stay in detention I mean there is always next week! i know I said but it's going to take a lot of days to get to next week but I could pull of sneaking out . you can try said Grape I am going to try to find my old hat in the lost in found. Grape: ok let's see what's in here mittens , a phone , a soccer ball oh there's my hat! Did you find your hat grape yup 2 minutes later a girl walked over to Grape and she looked mad hey! She said that's my hat! Grape and me and Ras told her that it is her hat then she said well look it says Plum on your hat and it did Grape told her that she did not know it was her hat but it was too late she got detention as well. Now Rasperry really wanted us to sneak out because she did not want to be alone on a Friday Lime said she would only if Grape would and Grape said no so Raspberry went over to the fire alarm and pulled it made the most terrible noise ever no one ever wanted to have fire drills or have a real fire even the teacher did not want to have them. When she pulled every one ran outside covered their ears me and Grape did it too we screamed! We ran outside then Raspberry said that she pulled it so you know what that means. After school it was time for all of us to go to detention it was in a room that the freshman have their home room we got yelled at then the principal said he will be walking around the school. He told us to pick the gum off under the tables. Which is the rumors if you get detention. But no one told me there was going _

_to me 10 pieces of gum under each table! I really wanted to go home right now and I was so hungry! I went to go see what Ras was working on,I found her under the table chewing and swallowing the gum from under the table. Raspberry that's gross! Eww she ran away from me I chanced her around the room she is fast final I got her and took the gum away from her Ras: but I am so hungry you will be too when you're in here for the next 2 hours I really was hungry too and so was grape I thought for a minute then I said… wait I know how we can eat I can call chica- fun fact chica is my brothers girlfriend. And tell her to bring us some tacos and put them in my locker! Raspberry thought that was a good idea too so I called her and she said sure! Chica: wait I minute Orange I got a text from lime (plz bring some tacos to room 101 in school thank you) room 101? Why would she want me to bring tacos to room 101? Umm orange where is lime? Oh lime she is in detention why? Oh bye orange! Wait! Ok here is the school oh no I see Mr.p chica hid in a locker witch was good because that was my locker she put the tacos in there then tried to get out but she could not because she locked the locker when she got in it she screamed for help but no one could hear her now back to me. Ok guys I think she is here we just need to doge Mr.p lets go we tip toed to my locker half way there we found Mr.p we ran away he could hear something so he followed the noise we made which made us ran even faster! We lost him and made it to my locker but right when I opened it I found chica stuck in there. We all said are you ok and she said well I was stuck in there for 5 minutes and I could only breath thought the little hole in your locker! We grabed the tacos and said thx. Chica got out and ran out of the school. We got back to room 101 and ate the tacos they were so good . after they were gone that's when Grape said we could sneak out. Grape jumped on Raspberry and I jumped onto Grape we needed to push the window I gave the window a push then Raspberry fell then Grape fell then I fell. We tried that again and the same thing happened but each the time the window got more and more closer to opening I really wanted to go on my last push the window opened and I fell off good thing I landed on fluffy grass then Grape and Ras came after me. I really was glad we were out but it was 5:30 PM so at that time the sun was setting. We could not see that much since it was dark but I called chica's brother because I knew my brother would not pick me up from school so I called chico and he said sure he drove to the school and dropped us up at my house. We were so glad to be home we went in my room and sat down on my bed we were so tired! And we fell asleep good night and happy Friday everyone and see you later! Bye!_

Chapter 2 –baby sitting

Hi guys it's me lime and it's Saturday which I love because there is no school! And I get to hang out with my friends Grape and Raspberry they should be here soon knock knock ! I think that's them! I opened the door but it was not Grape or Raspberry it was my friend Rufus and his children Tommy and Sissy. Tommy is 4 years old. Sissy is 5 years old. Rufus asked me if I could babysit Tommy and Sissy I told him I would but in the middle of my sentence he said ok thanks bye! Sissy said " Tommy look cookies, let's go get some. No no no those are for Grape and Raspberry! Knock knock! Wait a second I opened the door and it was Grape and Raspberry. Hi guys come on in. Tom and sis: Waspberry and wape! Aww it's Tommy and Sissy I did not know they were going to be here! Said Ras and Grape. Me too but Rufus just dropped them off. Well don't worry I help out my mom baby sit the kids at the orthanage and they are lovely well some of them…..well any way the ones that are bad I can handle! Hey Sissy stop pulling my hair! Said Grape. Well I made some…. I mean a cookie for you guys .umm lime how are we going to share one cookie asked Raspberry? Well they ate them all! Oh well we can just make some more then said Ras . ok guys let's make some cookies! I'll get the dough said Grape I'll get the milk and I will get the chocolate chips! While we were doing that sissy and tommy found my brother Orange's room. Wow! They both said they looked at his game boy and started playing on it. When me Grape and Ras got the cookies in the oven we looked for the kids we looked In Orange's room and saw they were on his Gameboy. And they were not playing o it! They were hitting it to see what it did. Which would get me in really big trouble! I pulled it away from them but they hands were like glued on it Ras and Grape tried and to but it would not work then Sissy said umm wime tommy gwude his hand to thingy wingy. What he really glued his hands well what kind of glue did he use? Tommy what kind of glue did you use? Asked raspberry I dunno said Tommy but I ask sissy. Sissy what kind of glue did you. i use the one with the banana said sissy. Oh no you used banana glue? Oh no said Ras and Grape! Let's go see if someone knows how to get the glue out I will go try to call a hospital said Grape. she called a hospital and they said if we go to bakers field and you can get some banana glue remover . But bakers field is 1 hour away and Rufus is coming in 1 hour and 15 minutes and Orange is coming home too at that same time! Don't worry me and Raspberry will be back 15 minutes before they come back! Ok I will stay here with the kids I said. Grape: get in the car Raspberry Grape said. Wow no one told me bakers field is on the high way Ras this is going to be a long ride! While they were doing I was have a tough time getting Tommy to eat. Back to me now! Ok guys I have cookies here is a cookie for you and here is a cookie for….. umm Tommy how can you eat cookies when your hands are glued to a Gameboy? Just put the cookies.. in my mouth said Tommy. Tommy opened his mouth then I placed the cookies in his mouth. Why are we all acting like that is normal because it's not. Sissy wanted to go in my room so sissy and tommy went to my room. They played with my pillows which was weird and my bed. Bed? How could they be playing with my bed? Well that's something thats I don'tknow! It was 46 minutes later witch was not a lot of time left I called them and told them when are you going to be here! They said they just got ice cream . this was my reaction. what? Your not even at bakers field yet? Grape: calm down we will be there soon. They were driving with ice cream in their hands which you can't do so then they saw a cop car behind them then they said or maybe more then soon. Grape: drive Raspberry drive! They ran to bakers field grabbed it then they went back. Knock knock! Oh no that's Rufus kids hide! Knock knock oh no that's orange! I opened the door hi… guys come in! orange ran to his room I stopped him. Orange orange wait for… Rufus to leave. Well where is the kids then orange can go to his room said Rufus . they are going to the bathroom! Hehe hehe. It took a lot of stalking but final they came they ran to the room and put it on tommy's hands and pushes them to Rufus. That was a long Saturday well bye! And happy Saturday guys!

Chapter 3 – little sister lemon her new phone

_Hi guys it's lime here and.. HOW DO I SEND I TEXT? CLICK THE BLUE BUTTON! Sorry that was my little sister lemon her 11th birth day was yesterday and she got a phone and I have been helping her with ..BEEP BEEP wait I got a text it's from lemon it says hi lime. Lemon I am in the middle of a video! Sorry well I should go bye! Lemon: ooo a camra maybe I can make a video! Hi guys my name is lemon and I am 11 years old and I live in the US. I should be going….Lime stop that's my intro! Sorry! So I should be going to bed now because it is Monday and torrmow is a Tuseday so i can party with my friends at school! Lemon stop that's still my intro! Sorry! So I just got this new phone and I got face time,text free angry birds and some other stuff! Well I really should go to sleep bye! Lemon woke up and the first thing she said was. Oh no school! She got on the bus and sat next to her friend pax they talks about how bad middle school is and it's not even a Friday! She got off the bus and went to her locker. Wait! I thought this story was about me! Not you lemon oh right carie on. Back to me I went to my locker and grabbed stuff my math class which I hate! On my way I slipped and all my books fell but my friends helped me pick my books up there names are Raspberry and Grape! Hey go back to me! Lemon you had half of the chapter . its just your life is so boring. No it's not! Fine lemon the story can be about you. YES! So I saw my friend grape fruit walk bye and I told her that I got a new phone this is what she said. Why do you have a iphone 5 you know the iphone 6 just came out and every one has it! What I never knew that! Oh and what's your number? It's 506 126 4871! So I went to homeroom first. My home room teacher is the meanest teacher on earth she…..TAKE YOUR SEATS! She says that! After that was math I ran to my locker I got the books out then ran but I was to late the door was closed I was trying to get in I was knocking on the door! I had to go to the office to sigh my name in a stuff but that toke forever because I could not figure out what the date was so when I was done it was lunch. There food there is so gross they serve mashed stuff there fries and put them in a bag then get a hammer and mash them up then give it to you! I brought lunch! I sat next to pax, his friend robo ,and grape fruit. We gave each other are numbers and talked about when Friday comes which will be awesome! When lunch was over it was time for gym . which I think is cool I mean we are doing a re lay race In gym class witch I love! It was pax ,water melon ,and robo up first .i was behind pax. 1,2,3 go! Go pax I yelled!i could hear go water melon go robo. It's almost me pax is in 2nd! Ok my turn I am in first place! ...*.slips* *everyone comes over to her* are you ok. Are you ok? Are you ok! I am fine… but my iphone is not! I ran over to it had crack I tried to turn it on but it would not… see lemon your life is sad! Back to me me me! So I sat down at lunch with my best friends Grape and Ras! –fun fact Ras is short form Raspberry- so as I was saying I sat down with them. Did you here what happened? No. lemon broke her phone in gym class! Really? Yup so we are getting her a new one! How? When's your next class? Asked lime I have a class at 1;30 me too said Raspberry. I do to so we can sneak out…..wow wow wow wow we are not sneaking out said Ras. But you loved sneaking out! In detention but not in school! Oh we could go to the…. After school? Umm lime my phone is not brocken did you even read part of this chapter is says. I tried to turn it on but it would not….let me play angry birds! It was just a little scratch . So back to me no me no me no me! So when lunch was.. I picked up my…. Over I went into….i phone and I went to…history then after that it was time to go home….home. Lime why can't this chapter be about me? What do you mean the whole chapter was pretty much you. Lemon it is going to be about.. me. fine! I got home and I got some thing.. HOW DO I GET ANGRY BIRDS AGAIN!. YOU CLICK THE BLUE BUTTON! I got some juice and sat down wow that was a wired day I said. BEEP BEEP sorry I got a text from lemon. Do you want to come over to my room? Hehehe o k . well bye and have a great day your friend Lime. _

Chapter 4- that's my life

Hi guys its Lime so that's it! That's my world! it may be crazy but some times I love it! Thank you and have a nice day your friend Lime


	3. Little sister lemon her new phone

a story about lime the puffer ball

_Hi my name is Lime and I am 14, and I live in the US. I think I should be going to bed right now but it is a Thursday, so that means tomorrow is Friday and I get to party all night with my friends. Well I should go to bed see you in the morning. Lime went to bed and the sun woke her up the first thing she said was this is going to be a good day! She went on the school bus and thought about how school was going to be she sat next to her friends Raspberry and Grape they are in her gym class and home room and they sit with each other at lunch. Hi Lime said Grape hi Grape after Grape came Raspberry they talked about Friday and school when they got off the bus this is what they said. So do you guys want to come over my house after school today and go in my pool? Asked Lime sure they said ok let's go to class. Oww why is there water there wait a second she looked over at her brother Orange and his friend with buckets at water laughing come here you guys! And that's when the bad part happened come here she ran to them then the bell rang it was time to go to home room I love home room cuz the teacher loves me hi Mrs. Bain hi there Lime why don't you take a seat. ok I said hi Raspberry hi Grape hi they said after that was are other classes and stuff then came gym. I hate gym cuz when are gym teacher tells us to run my brother's girlfriends sister all ways tells me I have short legs and that gets me mad but it is Friday and I can't get mad on Friday I felt bad for Grape because in gym class she always falls Raspberry on the other hand she does not even go to gym class she only goes when we don't run cuz she hates to run! I was sweater like crazy I wish I brought water unlike and the other kids :( but any way then came lunch I bought like I always do I and I got some pizza milk and some cake I mean I don't wanna get too skinny. Grape got a bagel even though the bagles there are gross! She got some soda to go with it then Raspberry got pizza milk and a cookie. We sat down with each other and talked about after school. I spilled milk on my shirt so I had to get a napkin I went to grab one but on my way back I slipped in water again and it was from Orange and his friends now this is when it got really bad I chased after them but the principle Mr. p saw us then I got detention I was really sad cuz it was Friday Grape was sad too cuz she wanted to hang out with me but Raspberry was not sad all she said was where is your napkin? I got mad at her and yelled,then she told me that I was saying that because I thought you were going to sneak out. Then I thought well maybe I could. Grape was shocked because she never thought that I would say yes to sneaking out of detention like someone who would sneak out of jail or something. Why don't you just stay in detention I mean there is always next week! i know I said but it's going to take a lot of days to get to next week but I could pull of sneaking out . you can try said Grape I am going to try to find my old hat in the lost in found. Grape: ok let's see what's in here mittens , a phone , a soccer ball oh there's my hat! Did you find your hat grape yup 2 minutes later a girl walked over to Grape and she looked mad hey! She said that's my hat! Grape and me and Ras told her that it is her hat then she said well look it says Plum on your hat and it did Grape told her that she did not know it was her hat but it was too late she got detention as well. Now Rasperry really wanted us to sneak out because she did not want to be alone on a Friday Lime said she would only if Grape would and Grape said no so Raspberry went over to the fire alarm and pulled it made the most terrible noise ever no one ever wanted to have fire drills or have a real fire even the teacher did not want to have them. When she pulled every one ran outside covered their ears me and Grape did it too we screamed! We ran outside then Raspberry said that she pulled it so you know what that means. After school it was time for all of us to go to detention it was in a room that the freshman have their home room we got yelled at then the principal said he will be walking around the school. He told us to pick the gum off under the tables. Which is the rumors if you get detention. But no one told me there was going _

_to me 10 pieces of gum under each table! I really wanted to go home right now and I was so hungry! I went to go see what Ras was working on,I found her under the table chewing and swallowing the gum from under the table. Raspberry that's gross! Eww she ran away from me I chanced her around the room she is fast final I got her and took the gum away from her Ras: but I am so hungry you will be too when you're in here for the next 2 hours I really was hungry too and so was grape I thought for a minute then I said… wait I know how we can eat I can call chica- fun fact chica is my brothers girlfriend. And tell her to bring us some tacos and put them in my locker! Raspberry thought that was a good idea too so I called her and she said sure! Chica: wait I minute Orange I got a text from lime (plz bring some tacos to room 101 in school thank you) room 101? Why would she want me to bring tacos to room 101? Umm orange where is lime? Oh lime she is in detention why? Oh bye orange! Wait! Ok here is the school oh no I see Mr.p chica hid in a locker witch was good because that was my locker she put the tacos in there then tried to get out but she could not because she locked the locker when she got in it she screamed for help but no one could hear her now back to me. Ok guys I think she is here we just need to doge Mr.p lets go we tip toed to my locker half way there we found Mr.p we ran away he could hear something so he followed the noise we made which made us ran even faster! We lost him and made it to my locker but right when I opened it I found chica stuck in there. We all said are you ok and she said well I was stuck in there for 5 minutes and I could only breath thought the little hole in your locker! We grabed the tacos and said thx. Chica got out and ran out of the school. We got back to room 101 and ate the tacos they were so good . after they were gone that's when Grape said we could sneak out. Grape jumped on Raspberry and I jumped onto Grape we needed to push the window I gave the window a push then Raspberry fell then Grape fell then I fell. We tried that again and the same thing happened but each the time the window got more and more closer to opening I really wanted to go on my last push the window opened and I fell off good thing I landed on fluffy grass then Grape and Ras came after me. I really was glad we were out but it was 5:30 PM so at that time the sun was setting. We could not see that much since it was dark but I called chica's brother because I knew my brother would not pick me up from school so I called chico and he said sure he drove to the school and dropped us up at my house. We were so glad to be home we went in my room and sat down on my bed we were so tired! And we fell asleep good night and happy Friday everyone and see you later! Bye!_

Chapter 2 –baby sitting

Hi guys it's me lime and it's Saturday which I love because there is no school! And I get to hang out with my friends Grape and Raspberry they should be here soon knock knock ! I think that's them! I opened the door but it was not Grape or Raspberry it was my friend Rufus and his children Tommy and Sissy. Tommy is 4 years old. Sissy is 5 years old. Rufus asked me if I could babysit Tommy and Sissy I told him I would but in the middle of my sentence he said ok thanks bye! Sissy said " Tommy look cookies, let's go get some. No no no those are for Grape and Raspberry! Knock knock! Wait a second I opened the door and it was Grape and Raspberry. Hi guys come on in. Tom and sis: Waspberry and wape! Aww it's Tommy and Sissy I did not know they were going to be here! Said Ras and Grape. Me too but Rufus just dropped them off. Well don't worry I help out my mom baby sit the kids at the orthanage and they are lovely well some of them…..well any way the ones that are bad I can handle! Hey Sissy stop pulling my hair! Said Grape. Well I made some…. I mean a cookie for you guys .umm lime how are we going to share one cookie asked Raspberry? Well they ate them all! Oh well we can just make some more then said Ras . ok guys let's make some cookies! I'll get the dough said Grape I'll get the milk and I will get the chocolate chips! While we were doing that sissy and tommy found my brother Orange's room. Wow! They both said they looked at his game boy and started playing on it. When me Grape and Ras got the cookies in the oven we looked for the kids we looked In Orange's room and saw they were on his Gameboy. And they were not playing o it! They were hitting it to see what it did. Which would get me in really big trouble! I pulled it away from them but they hands were like glued on it Ras and Grape tried and to but it would not work then Sissy said umm wime tommy gwude his hand to thingy wingy. What he really glued his hands well what kind of glue did he use? Tommy what kind of glue did you use? Asked raspberry I dunno said Tommy but I ask sissy. Sissy what kind of glue did you. i use the one with the banana said sissy. Oh no you used banana glue? Oh no said Ras and Grape! Let's go see if someone knows how to get the glue out I will go try to call a hospital said Grape. she called a hospital and they said if we go to bakers field and you can get some banana glue remover . But bakers field is 1 hour away and Rufus is coming in 1 hour and 15 minutes and Orange is coming home too at that same time! Don't worry me and Raspberry will be back 15 minutes before they come back! Ok I will stay here with the kids I said. Grape: get in the car Raspberry Grape said. Wow no one told me bakers field is on the high way Ras this is going to be a long ride! While they were doing I was have a tough time getting Tommy to eat. Back to me now! Ok guys I have cookies here is a cookie for you and here is a cookie for….. umm Tommy how can you eat cookies when your hands are glued to a Gameboy? Just put the cookies.. in my mouth said Tommy. Tommy opened his mouth then I placed the cookies in his mouth. Why are we all acting like that is normal because it's not. Sissy wanted to go in my room so sissy and tommy went to my room. They played with my pillows which was weird and my bed. Bed? How could they be playing with my bed? Well that's something thats I don'tknow! It was 46 minutes later witch was not a lot of time left I called them and told them when are you going to be here! They said they just got ice cream . this was my reaction. what? Your not even at bakers field yet? Grape: calm down we will be there soon. They were driving with ice cream in their hands which you can't do so then they saw a cop car behind them then they said or maybe more then soon. Grape: drive Raspberry drive! They ran to bakers field grabbed it then they went back. Knock knock! Oh no that's Rufus kids hide! Knock knock oh no that's orange! I opened the door hi… guys come in! orange ran to his room I stopped him. Orange orange wait for… Rufus to leave. Well where is the kids then orange can go to his room said Rufus . they are going to the bathroom! Hehe hehe. It took a lot of stalking but final they came they ran to the room and put it on tommy's hands and pushes them to Rufus. That was a long Saturday well bye! And happy Saturday guys!

Chapter 3 – little sister lemon her new phone

_Hi guys it's lime here and.. HOW DO I SEND I TEXT? CLICK THE BLUE BUTTON! Sorry that was my little sister lemon her 11th birth day was yesterday and she got a phone and I have been helping her with ..BEEP BEEP wait I got a text it's from lemon it says hi lime. Lemon I am in the middle of a video! Sorry well I should go bye! Lemon: ooo a camra maybe I can make a video! Hi guys my name is lemon and I am 11 years old and I live in the US. I should be going….Lime stop that's my intro! Sorry! So I should be going to bed now because it is Monday and torrmow is a Tuseday so i can party with my friends at school! Lemon stop that's still my intro! Sorry! So I just got this new phone and I got face time,text free angry birds and some other stuff! Well I really should go to sleep bye! Lemon woke up and the first thing she said was. Oh no school! She got on the bus and sat next to her friend pax they talks about how bad middle school is and it's not even a Friday! She got off the bus and went to her locker. Wait! I thought this story was about me! Not you lemon oh right carie on. Back to me I went to my locker and grabbed stuff my math class which I hate! On my way I slipped and all my books fell but my friends helped me pick my books up there names are Raspberry and Grape! Hey go back to me! Lemon you had half of the chapter . its just your life is so boring. No it's not! Fine lemon the story can be about you. YES! So I saw my friend grape fruit walk bye and I told her that I got a new phone this is what she said. Why do you have a iphone 5 you know the iphone 6 just came out and every one has it! What I never knew that! Oh and what's your number? It's 506 126 4871! So I went to homeroom first. My home room teacher is the meanest teacher on earth she…..TAKE YOUR SEATS! She says that! After that was math I ran to my locker I got the books out then ran but I was to late the door was closed I was trying to get in I was knocking on the door! I had to go to the office to sigh my name in a stuff but that toke forever because I could not figure out what the date was so when I was done it was lunch. There food there is so gross they serve mashed stuff there fries and put them in a bag then get a hammer and mash them up then give it to you! I brought lunch! I sat next to pax, his friend robo ,and grape fruit. We gave each other are numbers and talked about when Friday comes which will be awesome! When lunch was over it was time for gym . which I think is cool I mean we are doing a re lay race In gym class witch I love! It was pax ,water melon ,and robo up first .i was behind pax. 1,2,3 go! Go pax I yelled!i could hear go water melon go robo. It's almost me pax is in 2nd! Ok my turn I am in first place! ...*.slips* *everyone comes over to her* are you ok. Are you ok? Are you ok! I am fine… but my iphone is not! I ran over to it had crack I tried to turn it on but it would not… see lemon your life is sad! Back to me me me! So I sat down at lunch with my best friends Grape and Ras! –fun fact Ras is short form Raspberry- so as I was saying I sat down with them. Did you here what happened? No. lemon broke her phone in gym class! Really? Yup so we are getting her a new one! How? When's your next class? Asked lime I have a class at 1;30 me too said Raspberry. I do to so we can sneak out…..wow wow wow wow we are not sneaking out said Ras. But you loved sneaking out! In detention but not in school! Oh we could go to the…. After school? Umm lime my phone is not brocken did you even read part of this chapter is says. I tried to turn it on but it would not….let me play angry birds! It was just a little scratch . So back to me no me no me no me! So when lunch was.. I picked up my…. Over I went into….i phone and I went to…history then after that it was time to go home….home. Lime why can't this chapter be about me? What do you mean the whole chapter was pretty much you. Lemon it is going to be about.. me. fine! I got home and I got some thing.. HOW DO I GET ANGRY BIRDS AGAIN!. YOU CLICK THE BLUE BUTTON! I got some juice and sat down wow that was a wired day I said. BEEP BEEP sorry I got a text from lemon. Do you want to come over to my room? Hehehe o k . well bye and have a great day your friend Lime. _

Chapter 4- that's my life

Hi guys its Lime so that's it! That's my world! it may be crazy but some times I love it! Thank you and have a nice day your friend Lime


	4. Thats my life

a story about lime the puffer ball

_Hi my name is Lime and I am 14, and I live in the US. I think I should be going to bed right now but it is a Thursday, so that means tomorrow is Friday and I get to party all night with my friends. Well I should go to bed see you in the morning. Lime went to bed and the sun woke her up the first thing she said was this is going to be a good day! She went on the school bus and thought about how school was going to be she sat next to her friends Raspberry and Grape they are in her gym class and home room and they sit with each other at lunch. Hi Lime said Grape hi Grape after Grape came Raspberry they talked about Friday and school when they got off the bus this is what they said. So do you guys want to come over my house after school today and go in my pool? Asked Lime sure they said ok let's go to class. Oww why is there water there wait a second she looked over at her brother Orange and his friend with buckets at water laughing come here you guys! And that's when the bad part happened come here she ran to them then the bell rang it was time to go to home room I love home room cuz the teacher loves me hi Mrs. Bain hi there Lime why don't you take a seat. ok I said hi Raspberry hi Grape hi they said after that was are other classes and stuff then came gym. I hate gym cuz when are gym teacher tells us to run my brother's girlfriends sister all ways tells me I have short legs and that gets me mad but it is Friday and I can't get mad on Friday I felt bad for Grape because in gym class she always falls Raspberry on the other hand she does not even go to gym class she only goes when we don't run cuz she hates to run! I was sweater like crazy I wish I brought water unlike and the other kids :( but any way then came lunch I bought like I always do I and I got some pizza milk and some cake I mean I don't wanna get too skinny. Grape got a bagel even though the bagles there are gross! She got some soda to go with it then Raspberry got pizza milk and a cookie. We sat down with each other and talked about after school. I spilled milk on my shirt so I had to get a napkin I went to grab one but on my way back I slipped in water again and it was from Orange and his friends now this is when it got really bad I chased after them but the principle Mr. p saw us then I got detention I was really sad cuz it was Friday Grape was sad too cuz she wanted to hang out with me but Raspberry was not sad all she said was where is your napkin? I got mad at her and yelled,then she told me that I was saying that because I thought you were going to sneak out. Then I thought well maybe I could. Grape was shocked because she never thought that I would say yes to sneaking out of detention like someone who would sneak out of jail or something. Why don't you just stay in detention I mean there is always next week! i know I said but it's going to take a lot of days to get to next week but I could pull of sneaking out . you can try said Grape I am going to try to find my old hat in the lost in found. Grape: ok let's see what's in here mittens , a phone , a soccer ball oh there's my hat! Did you find your hat grape yup 2 minutes later a girl walked over to Grape and she looked mad hey! She said that's my hat! Grape and me and Ras told her that it is her hat then she said well look it says Plum on your hat and it did Grape told her that she did not know it was her hat but it was too late she got detention as well. Now Rasperry really wanted us to sneak out because she did not want to be alone on a Friday Lime said she would only if Grape would and Grape said no so Raspberry went over to the fire alarm and pulled it made the most terrible noise ever no one ever wanted to have fire drills or have a real fire even the teacher did not want to have them. When she pulled every one ran outside covered their ears me and Grape did it too we screamed! We ran outside then Raspberry said that she pulled it so you know what that means. After school it was time for all of us to go to detention it was in a room that the freshman have their home room we got yelled at then the principal said he will be walking around the school. He told us to pick the gum off under the tables. Which is the rumors if you get detention. But no one told me there was going _

_to me 10 pieces of gum under each table! I really wanted to go home right now and I was so hungry! I went to go see what Ras was working on,I found her under the table chewing and swallowing the gum from under the table. Raspberry that's gross! Eww she ran away from me I chanced her around the room she is fast final I got her and took the gum away from her Ras: but I am so hungry you will be too when you're in here for the next 2 hours I really was hungry too and so was grape I thought for a minute then I said… wait I know how we can eat I can call chica- fun fact chica is my brothers girlfriend. And tell her to bring us some tacos and put them in my locker! Raspberry thought that was a good idea too so I called her and she said sure! Chica: wait I minute Orange I got a text from lime (plz bring some tacos to room 101 in school thank you) room 101? Why would she want me to bring tacos to room 101? Umm orange where is lime? Oh lime she is in detention why? Oh bye orange! Wait! Ok here is the school oh no I see Mr.p chica hid in a locker witch was good because that was my locker she put the tacos in there then tried to get out but she could not because she locked the locker when she got in it she screamed for help but no one could hear her now back to me. Ok guys I think she is here we just need to doge Mr.p lets go we tip toed to my locker half way there we found Mr.p we ran away he could hear something so he followed the noise we made which made us ran even faster! We lost him and made it to my locker but right when I opened it I found chica stuck in there. We all said are you ok and she said well I was stuck in there for 5 minutes and I could only breath thought the little hole in your locker! We grabed the tacos and said thx. Chica got out and ran out of the school. We got back to room 101 and ate the tacos they were so good . after they were gone that's when Grape said we could sneak out. Grape jumped on Raspberry and I jumped onto Grape we needed to push the window I gave the window a push then Raspberry fell then Grape fell then I fell. We tried that again and the same thing happened but each the time the window got more and more closer to opening I really wanted to go on my last push the window opened and I fell off good thing I landed on fluffy grass then Grape and Ras came after me. I really was glad we were out but it was 5:30 PM so at that time the sun was setting. We could not see that much since it was dark but I called chica's brother because I knew my brother would not pick me up from school so I called chico and he said sure he drove to the school and dropped us up at my house. We were so glad to be home we went in my room and sat down on my bed we were so tired! And we fell asleep good night and happy Friday everyone and see you later! Bye!_

Chapter 2 –baby sitting

Hi guys it's me lime and it's Saturday which I love because there is no school! And I get to hang out with my friends Grape and Raspberry they should be here soon knock knock ! I think that's them! I opened the door but it was not Grape or Raspberry it was my friend Rufus and his children Tommy and Sissy. Tommy is 4 years old. Sissy is 5 years old. Rufus asked me if I could babysit Tommy and Sissy I told him I would but in the middle of my sentence he said ok thanks bye! Sissy said " Tommy look cookies, let's go get some. No no no those are for Grape and Raspberry! Knock knock! Wait a second I opened the door and it was Grape and Raspberry. Hi guys come on in. Tom and sis: Waspberry and wape! Aww it's Tommy and Sissy I did not know they were going to be here! Said Ras and Grape. Me too but Rufus just dropped them off. Well don't worry I help out my mom baby sit the kids at the orthanage and they are lovely well some of them…..well any way the ones that are bad I can handle! Hey Sissy stop pulling my hair! Said Grape. Well I made some…. I mean a cookie for you guys .umm lime how are we going to share one cookie asked Raspberry? Well they ate them all! Oh well we can just make some more then said Ras . ok guys let's make some cookies! I'll get the dough said Grape I'll get the milk and I will get the chocolate chips! While we were doing that sissy and tommy found my brother Orange's room. Wow! They both said they looked at his game boy and started playing on it. When me Grape and Ras got the cookies in the oven we looked for the kids we looked In Orange's room and saw they were on his Gameboy. And they were not playing o it! They were hitting it to see what it did. Which would get me in really big trouble! I pulled it away from them but they hands were like glued on it Ras and Grape tried and to but it would not work then Sissy said umm wime tommy gwude his hand to thingy wingy. What he really glued his hands well what kind of glue did he use? Tommy what kind of glue did you use? Asked raspberry I dunno said Tommy but I ask sissy. Sissy what kind of glue did you. i use the one with the banana said sissy. Oh no you used banana glue? Oh no said Ras and Grape! Let's go see if someone knows how to get the glue out I will go try to call a hospital said Grape. she called a hospital and they said if we go to bakers field and you can get some banana glue remover . But bakers field is 1 hour away and Rufus is coming in 1 hour and 15 minutes and Orange is coming home too at that same time! Don't worry me and Raspberry will be back 15 minutes before they come back! Ok I will stay here with the kids I said. Grape: get in the car Raspberry Grape said. Wow no one told me bakers field is on the high way Ras this is going to be a long ride! While they were doing I was have a tough time getting Tommy to eat. Back to me now! Ok guys I have cookies here is a cookie for you and here is a cookie for….. umm Tommy how can you eat cookies when your hands are glued to a Gameboy? Just put the cookies.. in my mouth said Tommy. Tommy opened his mouth then I placed the cookies in his mouth. Why are we all acting like that is normal because it's not. Sissy wanted to go in my room so sissy and tommy went to my room. They played with my pillows which was weird and my bed. Bed? How could they be playing with my bed? Well that's something thats I don'tknow! It was 46 minutes later witch was not a lot of time left I called them and told them when are you going to be here! They said they just got ice cream . this was my reaction. what? Your not even at bakers field yet? Grape: calm down we will be there soon. They were driving with ice cream in their hands which you can't do so then they saw a cop car behind them then they said or maybe more then soon. Grape: drive Raspberry drive! They ran to bakers field grabbed it then they went back. Knock knock! Oh no that's Rufus kids hide! Knock knock oh no that's orange! I opened the door hi… guys come in! orange ran to his room I stopped him. Orange orange wait for… Rufus to leave. Well where is the kids then orange can go to his room said Rufus . they are going to the bathroom! Hehe hehe. It took a lot of stalking but final they came they ran to the room and put it on tommy's hands and pushes them to Rufus. That was a long Saturday well bye! And happy Saturday guys!

Chapter 3 – little sister lemon her new phone

_Hi guys it's lime here and.. HOW DO I SEND I TEXT? CLICK THE BLUE BUTTON! Sorry that was my little sister lemon her 11th birth day was yesterday and she got a phone and I have been helping her with ..BEEP BEEP wait I got a text it's from lemon it says hi lime. Lemon I am in the middle of a video! Sorry well I should go bye! Lemon: ooo a camra maybe I can make a video! Hi guys my name is lemon and I am 11 years old and I live in the US. I should be going….Lime stop that's my intro! Sorry! So I should be going to bed now because it is Monday and torrmow is a Tuseday so i can party with my friends at school! Lemon stop that's still my intro! Sorry! So I just got this new phone and I got face time,text free angry birds and some other stuff! Well I really should go to sleep bye! Lemon woke up and the first thing she said was. Oh no school! She got on the bus and sat next to her friend pax they talks about how bad middle school is and it's not even a Friday! She got off the bus and went to her locker. Wait! I thought this story was about me! Not you lemon oh right carie on. Back to me I went to my locker and grabbed stuff my math class which I hate! On my way I slipped and all my books fell but my friends helped me pick my books up there names are Raspberry and Grape! Hey go back to me! Lemon you had half of the chapter . its just your life is so boring. No it's not! Fine lemon the story can be about you. YES! So I saw my friend grape fruit walk bye and I told her that I got a new phone this is what she said. Why do you have a iphone 5 you know the iphone 6 just came out and every one has it! What I never knew that! Oh and what's your number? It's 506 126 4871! So I went to homeroom first. My home room teacher is the meanest teacher on earth she…..TAKE YOUR SEATS! She says that! After that was math I ran to my locker I got the books out then ran but I was to late the door was closed I was trying to get in I was knocking on the door! I had to go to the office to sigh my name in a stuff but that toke forever because I could not figure out what the date was so when I was done it was lunch. There food there is so gross they serve mashed stuff there fries and put them in a bag then get a hammer and mash them up then give it to you! I brought lunch! I sat next to pax, his friend robo ,and grape fruit. We gave each other are numbers and talked about when Friday comes which will be awesome! When lunch was over it was time for gym . which I think is cool I mean we are doing a re lay race In gym class witch I love! It was pax ,water melon ,and robo up first .i was behind pax. 1,2,3 go! Go pax I yelled!i could hear go water melon go robo. It's almost me pax is in 2nd! Ok my turn I am in first place! ...*.slips* *everyone comes over to her* are you ok. Are you ok? Are you ok! I am fine… but my iphone is not! I ran over to it had crack I tried to turn it on but it would not… see lemon your life is sad! Back to me me me! So I sat down at lunch with my best friends Grape and Ras! –fun fact Ras is short form Raspberry- so as I was saying I sat down with them. Did you here what happened? No. lemon broke her phone in gym class! Really? Yup so we are getting her a new one! How? When's your next class? Asked lime I have a class at 1;30 me too said Raspberry. I do to so we can sneak out…..wow wow wow wow we are not sneaking out said Ras. But you loved sneaking out! In detention but not in school! Oh we could go to the…. After school? Umm lime my phone is not brocken did you even read part of this chapter is says. I tried to turn it on but it would not….let me play angry birds! It was just a little scratch . So back to me no me no me no me! So when lunch was.. I picked up my…. Over I went into….i phone and I went to…history then after that it was time to go home….home. Lime why can't this chapter be about me? What do you mean the whole chapter was pretty much you. Lemon it is going to be about.. me. fine! I got home and I got some thing.. HOW DO I GET ANGRY BIRDS AGAIN!. YOU CLICK THE BLUE BUTTON! I got some juice and sat down wow that was a wired day I said. BEEP BEEP sorry I got a text from lemon. Do you want to come over to my room? Hehehe o k . well bye and have a great day your friend Lime. _

Chapter 4- that's my life

Hi guys its Lime so that's it! That's my world! it may be crazy but some times I love it! Thank you and have a nice day your friend Lime


End file.
